


Sticky Situation: Long Weekend

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [40]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After saving the world from the Masters of Evil, Peter Parker, Carol Danvers, Jessica Drew, and Daisy Johnson celebrate in style. First posted on my blog as a bonus chapter on March 5th, 2019.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Jessica Drew/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew/Daisy Johnson, Peter Parker/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Sticky Situation [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 10





	Sticky Situation: Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 5th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Long Weekend(Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Jessica Drew/Spider Woman, and Daisy Johnson/Quake)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Carol Danvers eyed Peter Parker at the end of the bed. The Avengers had just saved the world from the Masters of Evil, and their diabolical plan yet again. Which meant it was time to celebrate. And Peter looked rather up for celebration, judging by the length of wood he had been sporting. Carol, lightly rubbing his manhood up and down, caused Peter to swell even bigger underneath the palm of her hand.  
  
“I want this,” Carol breathed with passion dancing in her voice. “I want this a lot.”  
  
“I want it too,” Peter said. “Oh, Carol, I’ve been dreaming about as doing this again for a long time.”  
  
“Sure, you haven’t been dreaming about these, big boy?” Carol asked.  
  
She took out her breasts, with a soft smile on her face. Those large round breasts, some of the juiciest and most supple in the superheroine business, drew Peter’s attention to them. Peter crawled along the bed and dove down into them, to enjoy the offering of her breasts.  
  
“Go ahead, Peter, suck on my breasts,” Carol encouraged her lover. “They belong to you tonight...you know that, don’t you?”  
  
Peter groaned through the mouthful of breasts and just smiled. Carol teased his body through the breast sucking. One hand cupped his balls and the other stroked his cock at the end. It caused Peter to struggle to have a clear head.  
  
“Well, the lady knows what she wants, doesn’t she?” Peter asked Carol.  
  
“Mmm, you know it,” Carol breathed.  
  
Carol climbed onto Peter’s lap, to brush her juicy slit up against his manhood. The first few inches popped into her warm pussy, with Carol easing up and rocking down onto his mighty cock. Oh, Carol wanted him so badly. Inch by inch of this stiff prick, sliding into her, made Carol’s loins just electrify with pleasure. She wanted Peter inside of her in every single way possible.  
  
“I want to fuck you so badly,” Carol said. “I want your big dick inside of me, Peter.”  
  
Peter grabbed onto Carol’s juicy ass cheeks and shoved her down onto him. The Marvelous Heroine took Peter deep into her, rocking up and down onto her. She rose up and bounced down, riding Peter into the bed.  
  
To say this little encounter increased with intensity would be the understatement to end all understatements. Peter, groping Carol’s rising and falling chest caused her to cry out. The tightening of Carol around her.  
  
“You love when I stick my hands against you,” Peter said. “And you love when I climb your breasts like I am a wall.”  
  
“I love anything you do, my handsome spider stud,” Carol breathed. “You’re making me cum so good.”  
  
Carol tightened around him hard. Peter thought his durability and spider strength came in handy because otherwise Carol would rip him off completely. Carol, sliding all the way down onto him, rocked several times back and forth until she speared down onto Peter’s engorged tool.  
  
“Yes, I love how you’re making me cum...as well,” Peter grunted, savoring the feeling of her walls tightening around him, on a constant basis.  
  
Carol flashed Peter a very fond smile and pulled away slightly. The door opening indicated two more people entering the room.  
  
“Did we miss the party?”  
  
Daisy Johnson, better known as Quake, slipped into the room, alongside of Jessica Drew, Spider Woman. The two beautiful women undressed and climbed onto the bed. Peter greeted them with a fond smile and pulled each of their naked bodies into him. He kissed Daisy, and then Jessica very passionately. Carol, embracing him from behind, kissed Peter on the back of his neck all while stroking his cock.  
  
“You showed up just in time for things to truly begin.”  
  
Daisy smiled and came down, greeting Peter’s saluting member with a long kiss. The Director of SHIELD and her silky lips, speared down onto Peter, inhaling him inside of her warm mouth. Peter, pressing down onto Daisy’s head, rocked ever so slightly into her mouth.  
  
Jessica took interest in Peter’s balls, sucking on them. Carol, in the meantime slipped behind her two friends, and fingered them aggressively from behind.  
  
Peter closed his eyes, after his brush with death several weeks ago, this was long overdue. Jessica and Daisy, and then Carol and Jessica, and then Carol and Daisy, all worshipped his manhood. The huge and savory load, about ready to build up into Peter’s balls from Carol’s earlier ride threatened explode.  
  
“Damn it Daisy!”  
  
Daisy grinned through the blowjob while vibrating against Peter’s balls, milking them. Peter picked up momentum, spearing Daisy’s tight throat until he finally burst inside of her mouth. Peter pulled completely out, slapping Daisy on the lips with his manhood.  
  
“You just had to hog it all,” Jessica said.  
  
“There’s still some left,” Daisy said.  
  
Jessica pounced on Daisy and aggressively kissed her boss. Daisy wrapped her arms around Jessica and pinned her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her.  
  
Peter’s world class stamina ensured he was hard as a rock in no time. Thanks in no small part to Carol giving him a vigorous handjob, while rubbing her amazing breasts all over his body. That helped a lot with what Peter was feeling as well.  
  
“Look at Daisy, doesn’t she demand to be fucked?”  
  
Peter, hard as ever, nodded, barely able to swallow the moisture from his throat. Lining up, Peter aimed for Daisy, and speared inside of her tight body from behind. The second Peter pushed into Daisy, she gobbled him up, using her tight walls to press down on Peter all the way.  
  
“Yes, she’s so good!”  
  
Jessica unoccupied mouth had been taken by Carol. Carol squatted down on her best friend’s face, leaving her hungering for even more. Jessica, swirling her tongue ate Carol out, as Daisy did the same.  
  
Daisy’s insides warmly hugged Peter’s manhood. Daisy would earn her second load for tonight, if Peter did not dial it back. Of course, Peter, hungering for more of the lovely SHIELD Director, smashed tightly into her body. With Daisy wrapping and releasing his manhood several times over.  
  
The deep breath came from Daisy’s body. She was in desperate need for a good hard dicking, and Peter Parker gave it to her. The young man just rocked deep into her body.  
  
“Oh, talk about making the bed rock,” Peter groaned.  
  
Sure enough, Daisy’s powers caused the bed and the ground rock underneath it. Heavenly vibrations spread through the clits of both Jessica and Carol, sending them over the edge with a very prominent and passionate orgasm. Their bodies, erupting with juices,had been sent over the edge.  
  
After Daisy came herself, it opened up a spot for Peter to drive himself deep into Jessica. Jessica clung onto her fellow spider with her legs.  
  
When highly aroused, Jessica Drew had no control over her pheromone output. Peter speared her tight body, in and out, back and forth, thrust to thrust while rocking Jessica all the way to a very impressive orgasm. She squeezed down onto Peter.  
  
“Mmm, Jess, we should do this more often,” Peter breathed while covering Jessica’s sexy back with more kisses.  
  
Oh, Jessica agreed. Carol now leaned down and licked Daisy who positioned herself on the end of the bed. All while grinding her pussy all over Jessica’s eager mouth, causing her to lap up even more.  
  
The thick pinnacle of male endowment inside of her, spearing her tight body, made Jessica lock down onto him tightly. Her legs, wrapping around Peter’s hard body pushed him inside of her.  
  
Despite having a desire to cum in Jessica, Peter held back from indulging in his most carnal desires. Despite the fact he really wanted to, despite the fact he really desired, he could not.  
  
If Peter lost it too soon, the enjoyment of having Jessica’s slick vaginal muscles try and milk him dry would be lost. And that would be a crime, one which Peter could not stand by and let go unresolved, especially as a hero of his caliber. Peter picked up the pace, slapping his palms down onto Jessica’s firm backside several times over.  
  
After some time, the three women sat in a circle, taking turns kissing Peter’s body, and worshipping him. Peter, turned around, and took turns rocking into one of the women, while fingerbanging the other two. For a while, he slid into Jessica, and fingered the hell out of Carol and Daisy. And then he slid into Daisy, while fingering Carol and Jessica, all while the two lovely Avengers rubbed their bodies.  
  
“Are we spoiling you, Pete?” Jessica asked him.  
  
“He deserves it for all of the shit he’s been put through,” Daisy moaned. “And I’m going to make him feel so good...when I make him cum.”  
  
Peter picked up the pace, riding Daisy into the bed. The tastes of Carol and Jessica saturating his hands ended up being eagerly gobbled up by Daisy.  
  
After Daisy and Jessica had been rocked through several orgasms, Carol launched herself like a rocket on Peter and shoved her breasts against his body.  
  
“We end how we started,” Carol told him. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Yes,” Peter told her. “Y-yes.”  
  
Carol rotated her warm hips around Peter’s engorged tool. Peter, picking up the pace, milked Carol’s breasts when she slammed down onto him. Their bodies, kicking up in pleasure, increased through the motions. Peter’s orgasm, trailed up, almost getting close.  
  
So close, and Carol’s rocking hot body pressing against him as she bounce up and down threatened to have Peter go over the top. Peter clung onto the gorgeous blonde when she rode him up and down. She sucked some of the juices still left on Peter’s fingers. Some of them belonged to her.  
  
Carol could tell Peter, through sheer endurance and stubbornness not to lose it already, built up quite a load. Being a caring, and loyal teammate, and a very giving lover, Carol wanted to give Peter the pleasure of unleashing that burden.  
  
“Mmm, I know that’s not your spider sense tingling,” Carol breathed.  
  
Peter left a mark on Carol’s breast when biting down on it. Not that Carol minded. The mark just made it so hard, and Peter’s roaming hands and mouth sent ecstasy flowing through Carol’s body. Better than a good drink, something which Carol had been known to overindulge in from time to time.  
  
Regardless, Carol picked up the pace, rocking down onto Peter. The intensity of their loins bumping together increased. She could feel Peter, coming closer to the edge. Carol intended to do everything in her power to bring him there.  
  
“It’s time.”  
  
Peter grunted and could not resist Carol for a second longer. The weight stored in Peter’s swollen testicles lessened with each discharge. Carol got her money’s worth and then some more, by pumping all of the seed inside of Peter’s body.  
  
The thrill of Carol Danvers, his beautiful teammate, milking every single last drop from Peter caused him to fade into her breasts, groaning in content.  
  
“I’ll celebrate with you, any day,’ Carol said.  
  
“Who says the celebrations over?”  
  
Jessica and Daisy moved in to lick Peter clean of all of the juices that Carol saturated the wall crawler with the second after he pulled out. Their warm mouths enveloped Peter to suck him a few more times.  
  
Daisy mounted Peter reverse cowgirl style and prepared to go for a ride. Watching Daisy Johnson’s heavenly ass bounced when she rocked back and forth on the bed, making the ground shake upon every orgasm made memories which Peter held onto the other time.  
  
Carol and Jessica lying on either side, kissing Peter, while he lazily felt up their bodies as Daisy rode him reverse cowgirl style made more happy memories.  
 **End.**


End file.
